1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding device of glasses, and more particularly to a folding device of glasses, wherein the temples of the glasses are formed with magnetic attraction structures, whereby when the temples are folded, the glasses may be secured on the pocket of the user""s clothes by the magnetic attraction structures, so that the glasses can be stored properly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The glasses may be expanded for use, and folded when not in use. However, when the glasses are not in use temporarily, the user will encounter the problem of how to receive or store the glasses. If the glasses are directly placed in the pocket of the clothes, the glasses easily detach from the pocket of the clothes. If the glasses are directly placed in the pocket of the pants, the glasses are easily compressed due to the large-scaled action of the user""s body, thereby easily bending or wearing the glasses unintentionally. The glasses may be placed in the case, thereby achieving the purpose of safety. However, the case occupies a determined space, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when carrying the case. In addition, the user has to open the case for using the glasses, thereby causing inconvenience in use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional glasses.
Accordingly, the present invention is to provide foldable magnetic attraction structures on the body of the glasses, so that when the glasses are stored and placed in the pocket of the user""s clothes, the glasses can be rigidly and stably attracted and clamped without free detachment, thereby satisfying the practice requirement of the glasses in use.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a folding device of glasses, comprising a body including two frames for receiving two lenses, and two temples each pivotally attached to one side of a respective frame, so that the two temples may be folded and expanded; wherein, two magnetic attraction structures are mounted on corresponding sides of the two temples, so that the two temples may magnetically attract each other when the glasses are disposed at a folded status; whereby, when the glasses are disposed at a folded status, and are hung on a clothing, a first temple is placed in the clothing, and a second temple is exposed outward from the clothing, so that the two temples may magnetically attract and bond each other by the magnetic attraction structures to secure the glasses on the clothing. Thus, the glasses can be rigidly and safely placed in the pocket, and can be removed from the pocket conveniently.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.